Musings of An Extraterrestrial
by Lionpuppeh
Summary: When Lilo finds an old repaired trinket from Stitch's past, he starts to think about the people who first introduced to him the concept of a friend. Takes place shortly after BBS and right after Lilo and Stitch.


_AN: I have recently rediscovered Kingdom Hearts and have dived head first into the fandom. I blame Terra and his glorious abs...and biceps...and he's a character with a genuinely sweet personality. This one shot was done in honor of the one Disney Kingdom Hearts character that should be around more often. As a party ally. We're talking about the same alien that managed to pick up Captain Gantu and __**throw**__ him out of a moving aircraft. Captain. Gantu._

_Disclaimer: Square Eenix and Nomura own the glorious Terra (and Aqua, and Ventus, etc). Disney and Chris Sanders own every non-Squeenix character in this one shot._

* * *

><p>"There, I think that does it for the day!"<p>

The small repair crew climbed down from the various ladders situated around the house and stood in the dirty driveway, staring up at their work. In front of them stood a red roofed house that looked like it was almost fully repaired from some severe roof damage.

The two smallest members of the repair crew, a small girl with black hair and a smaller blue furry creature, looked particularly pleased with themselves. "We did a good job painting the dome didn't we?" Lilo grinned down at her alien "dog."

"Yeh!" The blue furry creature smiled broadly, clapping his hands in glee. Just a few days ago, he had inadvertently cause a bulk of the destruction on the house when his alien creator, looking to capture him and bring him to their Council, followed him into the house and caused havoc right alongside him. The house belonged to the little girl Lilo, and her older sister Nani. Lilo had adopted the blue creature as a dog. In the process, Experiment 626 learned how to be a "model citizen," and more importantly, found a family to love him in the form of Nani and Lilo - and quite recently, David, his creator Dr. Jumba, and the thin one eyed alien that had accompanied Jumba in trying to bring 626 back.

But Experiment 626 didn't go by that name anymore. His new name was "Stitch," and it was one that had grown on him since he was dubbed so by Lilo.

"Excellent!" Nani stretched her arms as she looked at the parts of the roof that hadn't been painted yet. "Now all we have to do is paint tomorrow and we'll be done."

"Eh, that shouldn't be too hard," David said while scratching the back of his head. "I can do it in the morning."

Jumba frowned. "It is supposed to rain tomorrow, no?"

David shrugged. "I don't know."

"We can check on the news later." Nani said. "Let's go in to eat, I'm starving!"

Dinner that night was Lasagna, and Nani let Lilo, David, and Stitch help her cook. The evening was relaxing, and conversation surrounded mostly on the Hawaiian climate (a subject Stitch found to be somewhat dull), Nani's new job, and the more interesting and ongoing topic of how Cobra Bubbles was going to help Jumba and Plinky live safely in Hawaii. It was one thing for Stitch to pose as a dog, but hiding Jumba and Plinky's unusual appearances would be another story entirely.

An hour after stuffing his stomach to the brim with Lasagna, Stitch was in Lilo's bedroom constructing a miniature version of Manhattan Island and the Statue of Liberty with her. Lilo was currently rummaging around the room to try and find the equivalent of a flame to place on the makeshift staff of their Barbie Liberty doll. Stitch was busy entertaining himself by pretending to be King Kong, the leg of one of Lilo's other Barbie dolls in his mouth.

"Finally, I found something!"

Stitch looked up as Lilo happily walked towards their little diorama. In her hand was a five star trinket, with each point looking like it was sewn up and strung together with scraps of colorful metal. Lilo was examining it as she walked and abruptly frowned. "This might be a little too big, actually. What do you think Stitch? Or I _suppose _we could -" she looked at her beloved dog quizzically when he neither moved nor gave a response.

Stitch was standing as still as a statue, eyes locked onto the colorful metal trinket.

_"Friend? Hah! Such concept is lost on 626!"_

_"I can't describe friendship to you. But when you feel it, you'll know it."_

_"Maybe my circle of friends can become part of yours?"_

_"Friendship is more than just an object..."_

"Stitch?"

That trinket was not fit to be a flame for Lady Liberty. "Magiijbah!" Immediately, Stitch swiped it from a startled Lilo and cradled it, a flood of memories coming back to him - all associated with that trinket. Then, as abruptly as he swiped it, he gave it back very sheepishly. "Sorry."

Lilo was at first confused, but shrugged it off. "It's ok. Where did you get it from?"

"I made it." Stitch felt a hint of pride as he looked at it in Lilo's hands. Searching for all of those scraps of metal had been much harder than he thought it would be.

"Wow." Lilo turned the trinket over and over in her hands. "It's really cool. What is it?"

The memory came to him quite suddenly. "Friend Circ-le."

"A friend circle?"

"Yeh." Three humans emerged from his mind. Two males and a female. Brown, blonde, and blue, all smiling at him, encouraging him to be better than what he was originally designed to be by simply treating him with kindness that he _never_received while on the Intergalactic Ship. "Terra...Ven..." Stitch's brows furrowed. "Akoo-a. Friend circ-le."

"Ahhhh I was wondering if I'd ever see that little bauble again. I thought it broke" Jumba walked in the room, spotting the aged trinket in Stitch's hand.

Out of reflex, Stitch scuttled closer to Lilo and put a claw on it defensively. "I fixed it."

Lilo looked up at Jumba. "What's Stitch talking about?"

"Before we came here," Jumba explained, "Stitch and I came upon three humans with very strange weapons we've never seen before."

"They got rid of monsters on the ship." Stitch added, remembering the long, key-like objects that they had all carried and the mysterious blue monsters smaller than him that vanished like smoke with a swing of their blades.

"Really?" Lilo peered up at Jumba. "Wait." She paused for a moment, and then her brown eyes grew wide. "Humans? Like David, Nani and I? Outside of...here? Not on _earth?_"

"Yes, indeed." Jumba looked amused at shock and awe that crossed Lilo's face. "They made friends with Stitch when he - ah - "

"When I wasn't a model citizen." Stitch had been finding lately that the memories that he had when he was 'bad' weren't very pleasant. Death and destruction, he was starting to realize, didn't bring the joy he once thought it did. And back then, he didn't have a good-bad chart that someone drew up for him to go by.

Lilo frowned, but looked sympathetic at Stitch's glum face. "Oh...did they help you?"

Stitch nodded. "A little. They made me part of their friend circle."

"Cool!" Lilo was very interested in the concept of humans that weren't from this world. "So their names were Terra, Ventus and..."

"Akoo-a." Stitch had doubts that he was pronouncing the young woman's name correctly.

"Ah yes." Jumba nodded, pointing to the colorful trinket. "And Stitch made that little bauble from an original copy boy Terra showed to him."

Stitch remembered a tall, strong young man with a sincere face, and how it morphed into a state of panic when Stitch took the man's own friendship circle, which happened to be far _shinier_than Stitch's crude, handmade one.

_"Give that back! My friend made it for me!"_

Stitch grew thoughtful. "It was pretty."

Jumba fought a snort of laughter from escaping his large mouth.

"What was Terra like?" Lilo asked Stitch.

"Hmmm..." Stitch put a claw to his thumb, picturing Terra in his mind's eye. Stitch remembered having to crane his neck so much to look up at him that it started to hurt. "Tall."

"Taller than David?"

Jumba nodded and looked down at Lilo. "Yes."

Lilo's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Wow!"

Stitch watched as Jumba grew rather thoughtful. "He was a quiet boy."

Stitch raised an eyebrow. Was that an insult or a compliment? "Terra a friend." he replied defensively.

Jumba rolled his eyes and patted Stitch's head. "I know. And - he was somewhere around your sister's age perhaps," he said to Lilo.

"Wow!" Lilo exclaimed. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Lilo's overactive imagination was trying to picture what Stitch's distant friends would look like if they were currently standing in her bedroom. "What about the other two?"

"Ven much shorter than Terra." Jumba said.

"As short as me?" Lilo said quizzically.

"Nah." Jumba said. He plopped down on the floor of Lilo's bedroom with a thud, and studied Lilo for a moment, cocking his head. "Plinky, maybe."

"And -"

"Akoo-a." Stitch piped up, remembering the kind young woman who had extended her hand in friendship to him. "Blue hair."

"Yes, yes, she had short blue hair." Jumba nodded. "Also about the same age as your sister, perhaps a little younger. She looked _just_a little younger than boy Terra."

"And they made Stitch part of their friend circle?" Lilo said curiously.

Stitch nodded. "Yeh."

"They sound nice." Lilo studied Stitch's friendship circle for a few more seconds before her brown eyes brightened. "Hey, why don't we make a friendship circle just like this one!"

Stitch frowned. "With what?"

"Oh - I don't know. We can hunt for stuff, right?" She added, scooping up her backpack and slipping into her sandals.

Stitch looked at his own friendship circle and scuttled after Lilo, handing it to her for reference. "Ok!"

As Lilo, and Jumba started chatting about what they could use to make friendship circles while walking out of the house, Stitch wondered what happened to the three of them. Ventus, Terra, and Aqua. Especially Terra. He was really the first living creature that gave him a chance to not ...well, not be a creature bent on creating chaos and destruction.

_"Maybe he's wondering what a friend is."_

Terra wanted to give him a second chance. He saw him as more than just an "abomination," - Terra recognized that Stitch was confused, isolated, and lonely.  
>Stitch trotted alongside Lilo as they went outside and glanced up at the twinkling night sky while he let Jumba examine the friend-circle and help Lilo find materials to make new ones. He imagined that Terra would be thrilled to see that Stitch found a close family of his own. So would Aqua and Ventus.<p>

The more Stitch thought about it, the more he realized that Terra, Aqua, and Ventus may have been some sort of an Ohana. Yet the three of them had been chasing after each other, one at a time. Stitch frowned. Nobody got left behind or forgotten in an Ohana. Maybe theirs was broken - or had Stitch been watching their Ohana breaking without even realizing it?

That was rather sad - and tragic. Maybe he'd be able to meet the three human warriors again and tell them what he knows about friendship since he's been with Lilo, David, Nani, Jumba, and Plinky - and teach them about _Ohana_. He thinks they'd like that. Especially Aqua. When Jumba had told Aqua how protective Terra had been of the friendship circle that Stitch snatched, Aqua acted like it was the best news she had heard in ages. To Stitch, the bonds of an _Ohana_were even stronger than the bonds of friendship. And he was pretty sure friends can become family as well.

"Hey Stitch, what if we make friendship circles out of the flowers used for Leis?"'

Stitch trotted over and examined a bright five petal pink flower Lilo picked out from a set of bushes. "Oooooo, pretty!"

"So do you think it will work?" Lilo looked at him hopefully.

Stitch nodded eagerly. A friendship circle modeled after the flowers found in his new home? He liked that idea. "Yeh!"

* * *

><p><em>-And there you have it. =) To any wayward soul that happens to stumble upon this, I'd love it if you shot me a quick review about my writing skills since this was non-beta'd. Whether it flowed right, grammar issues, consistent character monologue, etc etc. Anything like that would be awesome.<em>


End file.
